Just Dance
by LOLChanny819
Summary: "Psh, no, i was just thinking about how much I hated you!" And not that I wanted you...psh, not at all. "I hate me too sometimes." Happy ending guaranteed! For Arie jay's birthday!


**Disclaimer: Well, no I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But, hey, Arie, that'd be a great present for you, huh? Sorry I couldn't get it.**

**Okay, so I wanted to write a one shot today, and then I found out it was the incredibly super awesome Arie Jay's birthday! So now I get an excuse to write! Yay! Okay, here we go!**

Just Dance

SPOV

I walked over to the Commissary, craving fro-yo ever since I had seen Chad eating it earlier. Or maybe I was just craving Chad. But I'll deny it if you tell anyone.

See, I figure that if I eat the same flavor frozen yogurt as him, I'll technically be tasting his lips. Oh, god, I'm messed up. But, I mean, okay, it's not my fault! He's gorgeous!

Now, by no means do I like him. In fact, his presence annoys me. I just…want him. His eyes are so blue, his hair is golden and perfect, while still having a sort of carefree look to it, like it was natural, and, oh, those abs…you can just see them through his shirt! Can we say 6 pack?

Okay, now I know this looks bad, which is why I've never told anyone. But some days I just want to call Lucy and vent for about three hours on how hot he is. Don't get me wrong, I find him really annoying, but unfortunately, that's what makes me want him even more. His confidence radiates out of him, and it's really sexy.

Yeah, when I first started thinking about him like this, I thought I needed a doctor. Then I realized that most people actually think like this about him. Then I wanted to hurt those people, so that backfired. But I don't like him, I swear.

Sighing, I grabbed a cup and filled it with chocolate fro-yo, tapping my finger impatiently. I jumped when I felt someone's breath on my neck. "Ah!"

I turned around to see Chad chuckling, and whacked him. "Geez, Monroe, jumpy much? What, you were so lost in thought about yours truly?"

I blushed, because he was completely right. "I was not!"

He laughed, taking my fro-yo from me and beginning to eat it, ignoring my dropped jaw. "Relax, I was just kidding. But now I think you were. Were you Sonny, were you really?"

I began to laugh nervously. Ugh, this is why I need to learn how to lie! "Psh, I was just thinking about how much I hated you!"

"Oh…" He looked down. Okay, now I was confused. Why did he care? And…how in the world did he believe me?

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Chad…I didn't mean it. I just…never mind, okay? Forget I said anything."

He shook his head. "No, you're right." He turned to leave, putting my fro-yo down, but not before adding, quietly, "Sometimes I hate me too."

I watched him leave, shocked. Confident CDC, hating himself? It just didn't seem possible. But…then why wouldn't he want me to hear that?

I sighed, and walked after him. "Chad…"

I looked around. Where was he? "Chad?"

I think I must have looked for him for about three hours, missing rehearsal and everything. But I eventually gave up and went to get some dinner, ignoring the glares my cast was sending at me for missing rehearsal.

You know the one thing I don't get? I mean, I know I want him, but why do I care so much that he's upset? I'm not supposed to care about him.

I sighed, realizing that it was too late. I already cared about him.

Finally, I saw him walk into the Commissary and nearly dropped my pizza, rushing over to him like an idiot and dragging him over to a corner. "Chad, where were you? I've been looking for you for three hours!"

He sighed, not even trying to pull away, but then he looked up. "Wait, really?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I was worried about you."

He looked down again. "But I thought you said you hated me…"

I tilted his chin up. "Listen to me. I was lying. I'm a bad liar, and it was all I could come up with. I don't hate you, and you shouldn't either. You're one of the best people I know, and don't forget that. I only lied because I panicked. You were completely right. I was thinking about you and…I just didn't want to get hurt. But instead, I ended up hurting you. I'm sorry."

He looked at me, something burning in his eyes that it looked like he was trying to suppress. "Really?"

His voice had so much emotion in it that I almost dropped my hand. But I didn't. I think I'm in love with him. "Really."

He grinned. "What were you thinking?"

It was then that I realized it, and I hit him. "Chad, that's not fair! I literally spent all of rehearsal trying to find you, and you weren't even upset!"

He smirked. "I saw that post-it about me on your vanity yesterday. I just wanted to know what you were really thinking about. But after reading that, I think I know."

My eyes widened. I had written about how much I wanted him, and drawn a diagram of his abs. Oh my gosh. "Uh…I-I….."

He grinned. 'It's okay. I want you too."

I looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

He took a deep breath. "Really." The burning was in his eyes again. Sonny Monroe….I love you."

I think my eyes rolled back into my head for a second, but I held onto him for support. He chuckled nervously. "Sonny? I'm pouring my heart out here, and your silent. Wait, why are you silent. Are you okay?"

Finally, I looked him in the eyes. "I love you too."

He smiled, and leaned in, softly kissing me. It was incredible, and I shivered. I didn't expect this much of a reaction. But there it was. The chocolaty taste I had been thinking about all day.

When we pulled away, we noticed everyone staring. Chad looked at me and shrugged. "When in doubt, dance it out?"

**K, Arie, hope you loved it1 To all the other amazing people in the fanfiction business, tell me what you thought, too! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
